Suddenly CAMP JONAS CHAPTER ONE
by thesashaburgess
Summary: Just a little idea I came up with after watching Camp Rock


CHAPTER**ONE**

_Dear Journal,_

_Oh my god! Today is the day. Today is the day. Today is the day. Can my life get any better? No. I really don't think so. Not only is it the first official day of summer, but it is also the day I start the camp of my dreams. And if you do not know me very well, I suggest you keep reading because I'm going to do a lot of explaining throughout this book. Yeah. A lot of explaining. Not in the journal entry though. It would take way to long. And it wouldn't be very fun. For me, at least. You would probably enjoy it though. Even though my life isn't extremely interesting._

_Okay. Back to the main topic of this entry. Actually, I'm probably aloud to get off topic considering that my eyes are the only ones that see this. There is a lock on it, anyways. And the lock is voice activated, so only I can open it. There is a key, but I keep it well hidden. Back to the main topic! My bad. Sorry Journal. Today is the day that Camp Jonas starts. Yeah. A pop and rock camp started by the Jonas Brothers for the musically gifted. And I guess I am musically gifted considering I got in. It's not one of those camps where you just pay to get in. You have to audition. Kind of like American Idol. The top fifty people from all around American are let into this camp. And you can't just have one musical talent. You have to be multi-talented. And I guess I fall into the category. Don't understand how, but I do._

_Maybe it's because I don't just sing pop and what not. I do musical theatre, too. And I play clarinet, trumpet, bass guitar, violin, guitar, and drums. Huh. I guess I do have more than one musical talent. I'm so freaking excited! It is also a sleep away camp, so that makes it all the better. An entire three months centered on music and more music. And at the end of the camp, we put on a show. Every year, the show from that camp gets sold out around the world. We tour the world for the concert series. It's pretty cool. The camp is also for teens only, so it's pretty exclusive right there. There are not very many talented teenagers out there in the world. Anyways, I have to jet. My limo is here! A limo is taking me to the camp. A fucking limo! LIMO! OMG! This is so exciting. Peace out, lovers of music_

_Shauna-Belle_

Yes! I quickly through my journal into my purse and darted down the stairs, my heels clacking on the steel stairs. "Shauna-Belle! You're going to be late. You are not the only one in the limo, you know!" I groaned as I turned the corner and grabbed one out of four suitcases. My mom and dad had the other three. And they looked like they were struggling. I couldn't help but chuckling. I had pretty much packed my entire summer wardrobe into those four suitcases. "Mom. I'm ready, okay? I was just finishing my journal entry."

My mother rolled her eyes. My father was just kind of smiling at me. He was really upset that I was going to be gone most of the summer. Normally, my dad and I take a trip down to Miami for a week and spend time together. This summer, there was no time to do that.

"Is it really necessary to do that? You must write in your journal three times a day," She stated as I opened the front door. My mouth dropped. There it was. A big, white, stretch limo. It was huge! And long. And pretty. And white. And many other things. It was just so gorgeous! I squealed and raced to the limo. The trunk was already open and I threw my suitcase into it. My parents were right on my heels. Daddy put the suitcases, gently, into the limo and then looked at me. His eyes glistened with his tears. I sighed. Daddy was crying. I look at him and give him a big hug. He hugged me back. "I promise I will text you and e-mail you and write to you and write you songs every day. I promise, Daddy." I stated as I kissed his neck. He let me go and smiled at me through his tears of sadness.

"You promise?" He asked. His voice cracked a bit, and we couldn't help but laugh at that.

I smiled brightly as I held out my fist. "Promise." We bumped fists twice and then did our little hand shake. I'm not going to explain it. It would take way to long. That I swear. I gave my mom and quick hug and then she gave me that mushy _make me proud_ speech. I inched my way to the now open limo door as I continued to smile. I quickly closed the door and then opened the window of the car. I didn't really notice who I was sitting with. Then I saw something click in my dad's eyes. "Wait for one second. Don't go anywhere." I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face as he ran back into the house.

He was out in a couple of seconds holding a guitar case. He handed it to me through the open window. "This is a gift for you. Do you remember when we went to that Jonas Brothers concert that I hated so much?"

I nodded absently.

"Well, I got backstage and I got them to sign your guitar."

Holly shit! I have the best dad in the world! "Oh my god. You did!" I squealed and then blew him a kiss through the window. The car was starting to roll off. I waved to my parents and yelled a quick "I love you!" to them.

I sighed as I turned around and then closed the limo window. I placed the guitar case down at my feet.

"You have a great dad."

"Thanks. I know I do," I responded without really thinking. My acoustic guitar was resting on my lap. It was a bit of a mess. It had all sorts of autographs on it. There were the members of Honor Society, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Ashley Tisdale, Britney Spears, Taylor Swift, JoJo, Kanye West, Flo Rida, and The Jonas Brothers. And they actually wrote little notes under their names, so that made it even cooler. I looked up from guitar and then gasped. I realized who I was in a limo with. Holly crap! When I read the pamphlet, I read that one lucky person would be able to sit with the founders of the camp, but I didn't think it would be me Oh my god! In this limo were the Jonas Brothers. Holly crap. The Jonas Brothers.

Kevin of the Jonas Brothers.

Nick of the Jonas Brothers.

Joe of the Jonas Brothers.

This must be a dream. I swear to it.

"Um. I. Uh. I'm uh." I had no idea what to say to them.

Wait. Only two of the boys were sitting across from me. Joe and Nick. I stole a quick glance next to me and noticed that Kevin was to my left. Wow! This had to be a dream come true. These things just don't happen. Well, not to me at least. I'm just one of those people that don't end up getting very lucky in life. Well, I mean, I got into this camp, so I probably have som luck in me. Very little. Actually, it would probably have to be a lot considering how many people tried out.

"Hey. Have we met before?" Joe asked this kindly and sweetly, probably not trying to freak me out. I took a deep breath though and smiled. _They are just normal people_, I thought to myself. _Famous, gorgeous, sexy people. But people. Act like your normal self._ "Yeah. We have, actually. You signed my guitar, remember?" I turned the acoustic guitar around so that they could all look where I was pointing. I was pointing to where they signed it. It seemed that the autograph had clicked inside of Kevin's head.

Kevin smiled widely. "Oh yeah! It was a couple of weeks ago, actually. At the audition when we signed your guitar. Congratulations on getting in, by the way. You are a wiz at the guitar. Almost as good as me." Kevin winked at me and I could help but smile and blush about it.

I took it as a challenge, though, but also as a joke. "Almost? I think not. Can you play the Don't Stop Believing Solo?" I asked in a sly voice. Joe whistled and Nick was laughing. He was a quiet person. I looked at him and smiled. He gave me quick thumbs up and smiled at me. He was so cute. He had dimples. I had never noticed before.

Kevin glared at me, but in a funny way. He was smiling beneath it. "No. Can you?"

I blushed an even deeper red as I strummed out a couple of chords on the guitar. "Yes, but not very well. I don't have it full speed yet, but I'm pretty close."

"Then play it," Joe demanded. He was leaning forward, his V-Neck shirt revealing his pecs. Hot! Very very hot!

I sighed and gave Joe the puppy dog eyes. "Do I have to?" He knew I was kidding. I would play it. To show off a bit and to get on their good side and to be the opening act for the concert series we do at the end of the camp. Tour baby!

"Shauna-Belle! That's your name!" Nick exclaimed. I jumped, almost smacking Kevin in the head with the body of my guitar. I was a righty, and he was sitting on my right. Very dangerous.

Joe, Kevin, and I stared at Nick like he was crazy. "Did you have to yell it like that, Nick? You scared the crap out of me," I stated as I made sure my heart had restarted. "And I told you then I wanted to be called Shauna. I hate it when people call me by my full name."

Nick laughed as he leaned back into the seat. "Sorry about that. But I just couldn't remember you name when you got into the car. I knew the name _Belle _was in it, but I just couldn't remember the first one."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Nick smiled at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mature," Joe stated.

"You're no better Joseph," Nick said as he mock – punched him in the shoulder.

We all laughed as Joe sulked. I started to play the _Don't Stop Believing_ solo on my guitar and I was actually pretty good. When I was done, Kevin clapped.

"Wrong speed my ass. That was perfect. You are amazing."

I blushed deeply and smiled as I continued to play songs on my guitar quietly. "Thanks."

"Do you know _Catch Me_by Demi Lovato?" Nick asked as he reached across from him and grabbed his own guitar which was resting on the seat next to me. Wow. I didn't even notice.

I nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Do you want you play and sing? We can have like a mini concert. Just the four of us. Besides, we're driving up to an airport in New York. It'll take a good two hours to get there. This will pass the time."

I nodded as I started to play. Nick then started to play a nice rhythm part. "Before I fall. Too fast. Kiss me quick. Make it last. So I can see how badly this will hurt when you say goodbye." Wow. This was so cool. Kevin was no tapping out a beat on his legs and singing a low harmony in some of the spots.

"Keep it sweet. Keep it slow. Let the future pass and don't let go. But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight." Wow. Nick singing this was amazing. And his voice just dripped with sex. It was just so hot.

Okay. Joe was about to ruin this song. But when he sang, it actually ended up being really sweet. In head voice, I sang a high harmony. "But you're so hypnotizing. You got me laughing while I sing. You've got me smiling in my sleep. And I can see this unraveling your love is where I'm falling. But please don't catch me." I could help but laugh a bit. Joe was trying to be sexy with his voice.

We all continued to play and sing the song. And it was a lot of fun to do.

It seemed that this was going to be a very amazing summer.

One that I will never forget.


End file.
